


I know a weenie man - Weenie man x reader

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Crushes, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i know a weenie man he owns a weenie stand he sells most anything from hotdogs on down oh baby someday ill change his life ill be his weenie wife hotdog i love that weenie man
Relationships: Weenie man/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	I know a weenie man - Weenie man x reader

Weenie man x reader

"Y/N, could you follow me?" 

You turned around to follow the Weenie man's voice, your weenie friend was standing right behind you, his friendly smile facing you. You felt oddly comforted by his smile, a small tingling feeling in you but you pushed it aside. He walked towards you and held your hands. Your palms were sweating, warm as they met with his cold, weenie hands. He leaned forward and whispered into your ear.

"Meet me in the closet.." 

You nodded, feeling chills crawl up your back as the Weenie man gently guided you to a red door. He touched the gold plated nob and twisted it. The door opened, he slowly nudged you inside and you quickly did what he said. You stood there anxiously as he went inside, closing the door. The room got darker but you could still see his weenie skin. He turned around and face you, his eyes seemed to shimmer as they met yours. He approached you slowly and took a deep breath.

"Y/N.." He whispered.

There was silence for a few moments, but then he spoke up once again. 

"I've loved you for such a long time.." He whispered. A smile was on his face but with a hint of nervousness. Your jaw dropped as your eyes widened.

"M-Me too, Weenie man!" You gasped. You leaped into his arms, he looked shocked for a minute, but held you close to his weenie skin in return. Suddenly, he lifted your head up with a single finger and pushed his weenie lips up against your fleshy pink lips, you tasted the hotdog flavoring and felt yourself melt into the kiss. You felt the hotdog's sweat dribble down him as you let out a soft moan. Finally, you released yourself from the steamy kiss. There was a slight web of spit connecting you two. You both panted, faces flushed as you sweat. 

"I love you, y/n."


End file.
